


The Game

by MusicalRaven



Category: Psych
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Shawn and Gus are playing video games.[Crossposted on 7/13/2017 from fanfiction.net for archive purposes]





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> I need to stop going way over time! But when inspiration strikes...
> 
> This is all dialogue, my first of said type, so I hope it's ok.
> 
> [7/13/17] Though not obvious here, this was originally written for Psych Sing-A-Long. I just ended up going overboard

SMB1 – Theme2 (Mario song, Midi style) (2-3x)

"I can't believe you fell in the water, Shawn."

"I didn't see it."

"It covers the entire screen.

"Well…your mama!"

"What?"

"That's right!"

"Shawn, you died again."

"Crap!"

"Shawn! That's my controller!"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"No you won't."

"Your right."

"Then why'd you throw it?"

"This game is really anger raging, Gus! It leads you to believe you'll save the princess in no time, then smots you with a turtle shell.

"The word is aggravating, and Shawn, you threw that shell. I told you not to when you're still between a wall.

"You said no such thing."

"Yes, I did, at 2pm last Wednesday. You asked me when you should throw it, and I said, "When a bad guy approcheth, but make sure you're not between any walls."

"You did not say approcheth."

"Yes I did Shawn. It slipped out."

"What? Because of all the castles?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Oh Dude! What is you're glitch? Were you dropped on the head as a kid?"

"Let's finish playing, shall we? You still have two lives left."

"'Shall we?' Gus, you're turning British."

"Shawn…"

"Fine, fine."

…*later*…*Like seconds*…

"Don't go up there. Shawn. Shawn. Shawn! *pause* I told you."

"Shut up. I still have one-"

"Molten lava fireballs. Gotta hate 'em."

"I'm never playing this game again."

"Fine. I win all. Which means you have to go buys me some more caramel!"

"One more game."

"I thought so."


End file.
